What's Happening To Me?
by Alice54
Summary: what happens when Sakura goes through a huge change, but everyone thinks it's cool but her? She doesn't know what to do with herself, but will this new guy be able to help her? He seems to always be watching her, though with her new change, who wouldn't?
1. The Starting

_**hey guys, first, I'd like to thank you for checking out my new story, it's actually going up on **_

_**fictionpress too, cuz it's an original, it won't have any magic or anything, well it will...**_

_**but ya...on fictionpress I'll just be changing the names, so please enjoy and review!**_

Sakura rubbed her aching shoulder as her emerald eyes shone with tears that wouldn't fall.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo, her best friend, asked, Sakura smiled at her and nodded. Tomoyo pulled her long black hair into a high pony, worry evident in

her violet eyes, "If you say so," she said and left the girl's changeroom with Sakura right behind her. Sakura's long auburn hair was already pulled back into a bun;

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" a voice called from across the gym, the two girls looked over to see Mica, Rory and Anika running towards them. Mica had her red curls in a bun, Rory's chin-length midnight black hair swished around her face, too short to put up, and Anika's hot-pink curls were pulled into a bun, which used to be blonde.

"Hey, guys, do you know what we're doing today?" Sakura asked them; they all shook their heads, "That doesn't matter anyway, has anyone asked you guys to the dance

yet?" Anika asked, her sky blue eyes flashing. Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped,

"Anika, we still have three weeks until the Spring Dance," Tomoyo pointed out, Anike shrugged, then they all jumped as a whistle was blown.

"Ok, slackers, start jogging!" the gym teacher, Mrs.Baren, yelled. Everyone groaned but went off at a jog around the gym,

"Oh my gosh! I have a great idea for the dance," Rory said, her eyes were closed, hiding her forest green orbs.

"What?" Sakura asked,

"Well, you know how it's always so cold at the end of October, and you can never dress up the way you want because it's so cold?" Rory said, opening her eyes, Sakura nodded, "Well, why not make it so you have to dress up, like a Spring Halloween?" Rory finished. Sakura thought it over, then nodded, excitement in her eyes,

"Yeah! Oh, I already know what I'll be," she agreed, Tomoyo giggled and almost fell flat on her face, but Sakura had caught her.

"That's a great idea, Rory!" she gasped out, Mica joined in,

"What're you guys talking about?" she asked, her grey eyes questioning,

"Rory had a great idea for a dance theme," Sakura said, Mika tilted her head, urging her to continue, Sakura explained.

"That's awesome! Oh! And we can put up all kinds of streamers, and make up stupid little contests and stuff," Mica's eyes glazed over as she imagined the gym how she wanted it. They kept running for another five minutes until Mrs. Baren called them to a stop,

"Ok girls, today we're doing gymnastics," she said, Sakura whooped and the others laughed, knowing fully well that was her best. Mrs. Baren nodded, and told them to get the mats out and the benches, since they didn't have balancing beams; they took out the little stacking blocks that made the thing you jump over ((lol how lame, but I dont know what they're called, sorry)). Sakura made her and her friends' jumping thing, and backed away from it, she ran at a sprint, planted her hands on the top block, and vaulted over, the other girls cheered as she landed on her feet.

"Sakura! Over here!" Mica called from an all matted area; she ran over,

"What is it?" she asked, Mica laughed,

"You are too dense, Sakura, it's for gymnastics, you know, flips, cartwheels...?" Mica motioned a flip and Sakura nodded. "I'll go first," Mica volunteered as Rory, Tomoyo and Anika came over, she ran and did a cartwheel and the others clapped. Sakura was next, she ran, started off as a cartwheel, but turned so she wasn't sideways, and landed on both of her feet at the same time ((forget what those are called too, it would help if you guys tell me, she'll be doing more gymnastics, I think,)), the others clapped for her too.

"Rory, why don't you go?" Tomoyo pushed Rory up to the mat, Rory shook her head nervously,

"I can't," she said, the others stared at her, "I don't know how to do a cartwheel, or anything, for that matter," she explained; Sakura shook her head and came forward.

"Here, I'll help you, can you do a handstand?" Sakura asked, Rory shook her head, Sakura sighed, "Ok, try to flip onto your hands, and I'll grab your legs and hold them up for you, you should at least be able to do a handstand before you can do a cartwheel," she said, Rory nodded and walked forward a bit. She lunged forward onto her hands, her legs thrust into the air, Sakura grabbed them before they fell, she held them above her head,

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sakura asked Rory, she shook her head. "But now, I'm going to let go, and you have to keep your balance, ready?" she let go and stepped back, Rory stayed up, her face was red with the blood rushing to her head,

"Now what do I do?" she asked, Sakura smiled,

"Just bring your feet down," she said, Rory nodded and bent her body, her feet landing on the ground and her head in the air, her face slowly went back to peach, she smiled,

"Wow, I did it," she said, Sakura nodded and the other girls clapped, "But now I want to do a cartwheel, how do I do that?" she asked, the others laughed and Sakura explained.

"You run a bit, and go like you're going into a handstand, except sideways, and just, land sideways, too," Sakura said, _I've never really explained how to do a cartwheel, it's actually pretty hard, hope she understood it,_ she thought. Rory nodded and backed up on the mat, then ran, thrust forward sideways onto her hands, and landed on her feet, sideways, she came up smiling.

"Did I do it?" she asked, Sakura nodded and clapped with the others, Rory whooped and did her little 'victory dance,' the other girls laughed and Anika stepped up to the plate; she did a cartwheel, then went into a summersault.

"Wow, that was good, it's actually pretty hard for people to do one thing after another, it usually takes a lot of practice," Sakura said, Anika shrugged,

"I've been working on it over the summer," she said, the other girls laughed and Tomoyo followed into a cartwheel of her own.

Sakura had finished her first day of school after the summer vacation, she was now in grade 9, and she didn't even get initiated yet, she ran home, not wanting to have spoken too soon.

"Touya, I'm home!" she called to her fraternal twin brother, they were both born on April 1, 14 years ago, though, being fraternal, they don't look alike; Sakura has long, auburn hair, and bright, emerald eyes; Touya has short, dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes; he had stayed home sick today. Sakura ran up the stairs and dropped her bag off in her room, then went next door to where her brother was sitting in bed, playing video games;

"Hey sis, how was your first day?" he asked, pausing the game, Sakura smiled and sat next to him,

"It was great, Tomoyo is in all of my classes, Mica is in one, Anika is in two, and...Rory is in three," I said slyly, Touya's eyes lit up.

"Rory? How did she look today? Was she happy? I hope not, I wasn't there to make her laugh, what did you guys do? Did any guy try to hit on her? I'll kill them

if they did!" Touya overeacted, just as Sakura knew he would, due to his huge crush on one of her best friends, Rory.

"No, Rory wouldn't let anyone make passes at her but you, you should know that, she likes you, too," I said, Touya waved that away, he would never believe it,

"Touya, you're not ugly, like me, you're very handsome, she likes you, and you're a great guy, why don't you ever believe me?" I demanded, he stared at me.

"You? Ugly? HAHAHAHAHAHA! If you weren't my sister I'd be making passes on YOU instead of Rory, and it's not possible that Rory could like me, I'm an idiot, imature, and she's just, amazing, to amazing for me," Touya said, I laughed, and shook my head, then I heard a voice from downstairs.

"Sakura! Touya! I'm home!" Fujitaka, the twins' father, called up the stairs, Sakura raced down the stairs, she tripped on her pantleg, and went tumbling down the stairs. Now, Sakura had fallen down the stairs before, but it never hurt this much before, Sakura cried out as she hit the last step head first, and summersaulted backwards onto the carpeted floor.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Fujitaka's voice was heard, Sakura looked up into his blurry face, everything was going dark,"Sakura, speak to me," Fujitaka said, Sakura tried to say she couldn't see him anymore, but it came out a strangled moan, and his panicking voice faded into nothingness.

Sakura woke in an all white room, needles sticking out of her arms, and her arms, legs, stomach, pretty much everywhere, hurting unbelievably. She moaned and jumped as Fujitaka came running in,

"Sakura, oh thank god, you're awake, how are you feeling, the doctor still has the tests, what happened? How could you backout just by falling down the stairs? You've fallen down the stairs before, haven't you?" he rambled on until the doctor came in and interrupted him.

"Mr. Kinomoto, can I speak to you please?" the doctor asked, Fujitaka nodded, kissed Sakura's forehead, and walked away with the doctor. Fujitaka followed to doctor into a room, there were overheads of someone's bones, but they were all screwed up,

"Whose are those? And what's wrong with them?" Fujitaka asked, the doctor shook his head sadly.

"Those are your daughter's, and, well, as you can see, there is nothing inside the bones, they are still a bit thick, but they are, well..." the doctor trailed off as he looked up at the overheads, Fujitaka shook his head now.

"What's happening to my daughter?" he demanded, looking closely at the bones, the doctor sighed,

"It's her bones, ever single one of them, they're, they're hollowing out..."

_**there, sorry if it's short, but yeah, i think I left you a little cliffy,**_

_**did i? is a good one? does it leave you in suspense? huh? huh? huh?**_

_**please review!**_

_**Maki**_


	2. New Kid

_**hey guys, i dont think this was much of a wait, was it?**_

_**and thanks to:**_

_**cutebowlofvioletcurry, thanks for the help!**_

_**flower lover, read on, it'll tell you!**_

_**Michael Bulaich**_

_**ajm88, sorry, I can't ruin the fun! ill try and give hints, and good guess, but not quite!**_

_**Julie**_

_**LupineLightningIllusionDragon, im glad your so enthusiastic about my story!**_

_**here's the next chappie for What's Happening To Me!**_

Sakura could suddenly hear Fujitaka yelling, though she didn't know what, then he came running in with the doctor right behind him.

"Sakura! Oh! I'll never let it happen, never! I'll pay anything, everything for surgeries!" He cried as he held her hand; she just

stared at him.

"Mr. Kinomoto, there is nothing, nothing you could do except wait and see," the doctor said; this didn't help Fujitaka's sobbing.

"What do you mean, nothing? What if it means she's dying?" Fujitaka asked; Sakura just looked on.

"She's not dying, her heart and blood are fine, it's only her bones," the doctor said; Sakura decided it was her turn.

"What's happening to me?" she asked quietly, the sound of her voice could've made anyone cry; the doctor smiled

weakly at her and took her free hand.

"Sakura, dear, you're going to be fine," he said, Sakura urged him to go on; he did. "The reason the stairs hurt so

much, is because your bones aren't as strong anymore. Now, you know how humans' bones are solid?" she nodded.

"Well, your bones, are hollowing out, the inside of your bones, are pretty much disintigrating," he finished and

Sakura stared at him.

"She won't die?" Fujitaka asked, the doctor shook his head,

"It's 10 percent chance that she will pass or fall greatly ill, but 90 percent says she'll be fine, just go through a huge

change," he said; Sakura looked down at her sheet-covered body,

"I hope so," she said.

Sakura walked slowly to school, she still didn't know if her bones would hurt, and remembering yesterday, she didn't want

to fall again.

"Sakura! Oh, hey Touya," Rory met up with them and linked her arm with Touya's, who blushed madly; "So you're

feeling better, now?" she asked him, he nodded.

"But Sakura had an accident lastnight and was in the hospital," Touya said, slinging his other arm around his sister's

neck. Rory went wide eyed,

"What happened?" she asked, Sakura shook her head, not willing to answer; Anika, Tomoyo and Mica appeared behind

them. Before they could say 'hi,' Rory told them what Touya had told her, they were all horrifed.

"Sakura, how come you never called me?" Tomoyo asked; the others nodded in agreement, Sakura always called Tomoyo

when something happened.

"It's too embarrassing," Sakura mumbled, Touya shook his head,

"But Dad said it was fatal, growing and could possibly kill you," he informed, the girls gasped and surrounded Sakura.

"Girls, please! I do need to breathe!" Sakura stumbled out of the group and into something hard, yet soft. She stumbled

and shut her eyes tight as she felt herself falling; she felt strong arms surround her and pull her into what she now knew

was a chest.

"You should be more careful," a male voice said in her ear, she looked up into amber orbs, surrounded by a tanned face, and

messy brown hair. Sakura nodded dumbly,

"Yeah, sorry, thanks for...catching me, I'm Sakura, she said; the boy nodded, why wouldn't he look away?

"I'm Syaoran, I just moved here, he said, then seemed to remember he was still holding her and let go.

"Sakura, who's your friend?" Tomoyo asked as she walked beside her friend, Sakura smiled at her,

"This is Syaoran," she said. The others came over, too; Touya glared at Syoran, then slung his arm around

Sakura's shoulders,

"I'm Touya," he said, still glaring at him,

"Are you two a...couple?" he asked, Sakura shook her head, laughing.

"No, no, we're twins," she said, Syaoran looked at them, obviously not believing, "Fraternal, you know? We don't look

alike," Sakura explained; Syaoran nodded. Thay all started walking again, Rory with her arm still linked with Touya's,

his other arm around Sakura's shoulders, and Syaoran on Sakura's other side. Anika, Tomoyo and Mica walked behind

them, whispering and giggling.

Sakura closed her locker door, her Philosophy binder in her arms, she turned to see Syaoran standing beside her,

"Woah, what're you doing?" she asked, Syaoran gestured to the locker he was standing beside, "Yours?" Sakura asked;

he nodded.

"Do you think, you could help me?" he asked, Sakura raised a brow, "I just moved here, remember? I have no idea where to

go," he explained; Sakura smiled and nodded.

"What do you have first?" she asked, he handed her his timetable, "Wow, you have Philosophy with Mr. Dorick, that's my class,

come on," she said and led him upstairs and down a middle hallway. They walked into a half full classroom, Sakura took

Syaoran up to the teacher's desk, "Mr. Dorick? This is Syaoran, he's a new student," she said; the man nodded and motioned

for them to sit down, "You can sit beside me," Sakura said and showed him a desk in the back right corner was hers, he took the one

beside it.

"Sakura! How come you didn't wait for me?" Mica appeared and took the seat in front of Sakura, who smiled,

"Sorry, I forgot, and Syaoran had the same class so I had to bring him here," she said; Mica just sighed and nodded, turned

around as the teacher started talking.

"Ok, class, today is a note, so get out your paper and pencils," Mr. Dorick said, Sakura and Syaoran both groaned, they chuckled and

began writing the note that was up on the board.

Sakura had Gym after Philosophy, and Syaoran had Science, she took him to his class and told him to stay there after the bell then

left to Tomoyo's locker, who had Gym with her, Mica, Rory and Anika. They walked together to the changeroom, and changed into

their uniforms,

"Mica said that you ditched her for that new kid, Syaoran?" Tomoyo said, putting her hair up; Sakura gasped and stared at her friend.

"She did? How could she, I told her he needed help," she said, Tomoyo shrugged,

"I just hope you don't ditch any more of us," she said, Sakura glared at her.

"What, so I'm not allowed to have other friends? I'm not allowed to help others? You guys know your way around, you were here for the tour,

Syaoran wasn't, I'm goin to help him, and I don't care what you guys want to think," she said and stomped out, almost running into Rory.

"Woah, what's wrong with her?" Rory asked Tomoyo, changing into her own uniform, Tomoyo shook her head,

"I told her that Mica said she ditched her for that Syaoran kid, and that I hoped she wasn't going to ditch any more of us for him, and she

freaked out, saying that she wasn't allowed to have any other friends, or help him because he didn't know his way around, isn't that stupid?"

Tomoyo said, her face screwed up. Rory nodded,

"Yeah, it's stupid that you guys can be so immature," she said, leaving to go find Sakura; Tomoyo groaned and banged her head off of the cool

wall.

"What's wrong with you?" Anika and Mica appeared, Tomoyo got to explaining.

Sakura was sitting on the bench, seething that Tomoyo and the others were being so stupid, _I can't believe them, I guess I should look for new_

_best friends, Tomoyo and Mica seemed pretty mad, but so am I. I haven't even done anything wrong,_ she was thinking when Rory sat down

beside her; she turned away.

"Tomoyo told me what happened," Rory said, Sakura just sighed loudly, almost a groan; "I'm on your side here," she said, Sakura looked at her.

"Why? I thought I was ditching everyone," she said, Rory 'pfft' ed and waved the idea aside,

"You are NOT a ditcher, the others are being immature, you haven't done anything to me, and even if you did go to show Syaoran around instead

of coming to my locker for Math, I wouldn't care, because you're right, Syaoran _doesn't_ know his way around," she said, Sakura just stared.

"And besides, he's cute, go for it," she said and ran off as Sakura went to slap her playfully, Sakura ran after her, laughing, and knowing she was beet red.

Tomoyo, Anika and Mica walked in, Tomoyo and Mica glared at Sakura, who just stood there, Anika just looked at the floor,

"She doesn't know what to think," Rory said in Sakura's ear, meaning Anika, "She's too innocent to think anything until you 'ditch' her," Rory said,

lacing 'ditch' with sarasm. Sakura nodded, and walked away with Rory, their arms linked.

"Well at least you're not mad at me," she said, Rory waved that away,

"I couldn't be mad at you, you're always the right one, and plus, I can't have my future sister-in-law mad at me," she said, Sakura gasped and

slapped her arm lightly,

"Using me for my brother, eh? I'm telling him!" Sakura ran away from the red-faced Rory, laughing hard, she almost fell on her face but Rory caught her

from behind.

"Don't you _dare_ tell him anything," she said, Sakura nodded, still laughing, "AAgghhhhh, I can't believe you...but do you think he would ever go

out with me?" she asked, Sakura nodded, smiling.

"He totally likes you, god you two are blind, he doesn'e believe me when I tell him you like him, and you just make excuses to not listen to me, you know what?"

Sakura tightened her grip on Rory's arm as she tried to get away, "He likes you, very, very, very much, now _give more hints_ that you like him too, like this morning,

linking his arm, was good, but more!_ More!"_ she let go as Mrs. Baron cleared her throat.

"All right, girls, laps!" she called, they all groaned and got to running.

Sakura had told Rory to wait at her locker for her and Syaoran, Rory had said yes, smiling and nudging Sakura's arm, who just pushed her away,

her cheeks red. She was now running upstairs to Syaoran's Science room, where he stood outside of the door,

"Hey, sorry I took so long, but I had Gym and had to change," she breathed out, Syaoran chuckled,

"The bell only rang like a minute ago, Sakura, where to now?" he said, Sakura smiled and led him to their lockers quickly.

"It's lunch, we're going to eat with my friend Rory and probably my brother," she said, Syaoran shivered,

"Your brother creeps me out, I don't think he likes me," he said; Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, my brother has always been like that, really protective of me when it comes to guys, it's nothing personal,

don't worry about it," she said, Syaoran nodded and opened his locker, took out his lunch and walked to Rory's locker

with Sakura. They came in view and saw that Touya was already there, his back was to them and Sakura ran and jumped on

his back in a piggyback, Touya stumbled but held them both up.

"Hey Touya, hope you don't mind but Syaoran's eating with us," Sakura said, she heard him growl and slapped his shoulder,

"Be nice, you know that it's not that you don't like him, just try and get to know him, please?" she asked, Touya nodded

reluctantly.

"Oh, Sakura, where are your other friends?" Syaoran asked from behind them, Sakura turned her head from her brother's back, looking

at Syaoran sadly, but she felt more anger, than sadness;

"They aren't happy with me at the moment, so I don't care about them, we won't be eating with them today, probably not tomorrow, either,"

she said, Syaoran frowned. Then he remembered Mica's face in their Philosophy class,

"Well we better hurry to our tree before they get there, I don't feel like sitting somewhere else," Touya said, Rory nodded and they walked outside.

"Even if they _are_ there, we can just sit down and they'd leave, victory shall be ours no matter what way," Sakura said, but when they got to the

cherry blossom tree, no one was there. Touya put Sakura down and they all sat with their lunches in a circle, Syaoran saw Mica, Tomoyo and

Anika look over at them, they glared at him and went somewhere else,

"They're mad at you because of me, aren't they?" he asked Sakura. Sakura sighed and nodded,

"But I don't care, I'm allowed to have other friends, and they know their way around, you dont," she said, Syaoran nodded slowly and went

back to his sandwich. They finished their lunch and Sakura stood, stretching, she did a cartwheel,

"Sakura, why don't you try out for cheerleader?" Rory asked, Sakura shook her head,

"They're all stuck up and think they're better than us, I don't want to be around people like them, and plus, I wouldn't be able to spend lunch

with you guys, I'd always be practicing," she said, Syaoran smiled at her._ She's so modest, so nice, and doesn't care what people think, she let_

_her best friends go because of me,_ he thought, then noticed Touya looking at him;

"What's wrong?" he asked Touya, who shrugged then moved to sit right beside him, almost reluctantly.

"I'm supposed to get to know you, so tell," he said, Syaoran was taken a bit by surprise, but smiled;

"I just moved here yesterday from Hong Kong, I'm 15 on July 13th, I like soccer, fighting, and...I don't know, what about you?" he said. Touya just looked

at him, Syaoran knew what he was thinking: he likes fighting?

"Interesting, what style do you fight?" Touya asked, Syaoran smiled,

"Karate, I had to learn in Hong Kong," he said, Touya nodded and looked over to where Sakura and Rory were doing gymnastics.

"You like Rory, don't you?" Syaoran accused, Touya turned, his cheeks red, and attempted to glare at him,

"Why would you say that?" he demanded, Syaoran shrugged and Touya sighed, "It's obvious, isn't it?" he asked, Syaoran nodded;

"What's your remedy?" Syaoran thought,

"Ask her out," he said, Touya stared at him, shook his head and looked away, "It's the only way to find out if she likes you, since you won't

believe your own sister when she says her _bestfriend_ likes you," he said, Touya looked over at Sakura and then back at Syaoran.

"You really think I should?" he asked, Syaoran nodded, "Okay, I'm going to, call Sakura over here while I go ask her," he stood up and Syaoran

beckoned to the emerald eyed girl, who smiled and bounced over, flopping down beside him.

"What's up?" she asked him, he smirked,

"Touya's going to ask Rory out," Syaoran said, Sakura gasped and looked over, Touya's back was to them, but she could see Rory's red cheeks and

saw her nod.

"You actually got him to ask her? I've been trying to get him to do that for two years!" she exclaimed, Syaoran shrugged and leaned back on his hands,

"It was so obvious that they like eachother, I couldn't help it," he said, Sakura nodded and looked at her brother and friend.

"Damn, now that they're gonna be together all the time, I'll be bored stiff," Sakura said, remembering that her other friends were mad at her; Syaoran

frowned,

"Well, I'l hang out with you if you want," he offered, Sakura smiled at him,

"I'd love that," she said just as Touya and Rory came over.

"Hey, what do you have next, Syaoran?" Rory asked, Syaoran dug in his pocket for his timetable and handed it to Rory, who smirked, "Wow, you

have math with me and Sakura, are you like, stalking her?" she asked, gesturing to the pink-tinged Sakura, Touya glared at him and he shook his head violently.

"Of course not," he declined, the bell rang and they all went to their lockers; Sakura and Syaoran grabbed their books and went to Rory's locker where

she was waiting patienly, then they walked to the left hand side hallway, and down the the middle to room 212, Sakura and Rory sat at the back, just

like Sakura did in Philosophy, and Syaoran looked up at the front, but thought better of it, and sat beside Sakura. The teacher came in just as the bell rang,

"Ok class, I guess you've noticed, but all of your teachers have probably been giving you notes, right?" the woman asked, they all nodded, "Well, it's the

beginning of the year, and we need to get you guys caught up with the highschool levels, so get out a paper and pencil, because here's your notes," she said

and turned to the chalkboard.

"Damn, I hate math, I never get any of it," Syaoran heard Sakura whisper to Rory, who chuckled, Syaoran looked over, "Are you any good at math, Syaoran?"  
Sakura asked him, he nodded,

"It's my best subject," he said, Sakura gasped. "You need help in it?" he asked, Sakura nodded, speechless, "Cool, I'll help you sometime, just name when,"

he said and went back to writing the note.

After math, Sakura and Syaoran had music with Touya, Anika and Tomoyo, though they were going to avoid the other two girls; Sakura and Syaoran jumped as

Touya yelled at them from right behind them,

"Hey guys, whats going on?" he asked, he was hyper, still. Sakura sighed and smiled at him, her books in her arms,

"So, you're still excited about your date with Rory?" she asked, he nodded, trying hard not to bounce around with his excitement, "When is it, anyway?"

she asked,

"Tomorrow, which is Friday, we're going to a movie, then out for dinner, thank god I worked all week and get paid tonight," he answered as they started

walking towards the music room. Sakura could see Tomoyo and Anika up ahead, and stuck her tongue out at their backs, Touya looked up,

"You know, it doesn't help if they can't see it," he said, then called, "Hey! Anika! Tomoyo!" they turned around, and Sakura saw Touya and Syaoran

stick out their tongues, she followed suit and smiled as the two girls turned away quickly; she thought she saw tears in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Good job, sis, that'll hurt them, well normally it wouldn't, but you used to be their best friend, so they can't take it from you now that you really mean it," Touya

said,Sakura smiled and slung her arm around his neck,

"Thank's Touya, that felt good, but thank god this is last class, oh, and Rory's coming over after school," she said, Touya smiled and whooped. Sakura saw

Syaoran look at the floor in front of him, "Oh, Syaoran, do you want to come over, too?" she asked, Syaoran smiled,

"I wouldn't be able to until around 4:30 - 5, I have karate," he said, Sakura smiled, having an idea.

"Hey, maybe me and Rory will come watch you, where do you go?" she asked, Syaoran stumbled, surprised, he cleared his throat,

"Um, it's actually at my house, my butler fights with me," he said, Sakura and Touya stared at him as they entered the classroom.

"Butler?" the twins said harmoniously, Syaoran's cheeks went pink,

"Yeah, butler, um, if you still want to come, I live on Fai street, unit 53," he said, Sakura and Touya stared at him more,

"Fai street is the mansion street, so...you're rich?" Touya asked, they sat down; Syaoran nodded. Sakura smiled,

"Well I'll be coming, I'll see if Rory wants to come," she said just as Mrs. Foniro walked in,

"Ok class, you've been writing notes for two days, but as you should know, music isn't much about the notes, but the music, so

pick your instruments, grab a music book, and start playing!" she said. Sakura went to the flutes, Syaoran and Touya went to the

saxophones, and were split up in the instrument groups, Sakura could be heard playing each song through the book. They played all

period until the bell rang, extra loud in the music room, and they left to their lockers;

"I'll see you later, Syaoran," Sakura said as she walked with Touya to Rory's locker, Syaoran nodded and left to his house.

_**there, I'm pretty sure thats a long one, and sorry about the stupid way of splitting**_

_**the friends up, but I needed SOME conflict, and I couldn't think of anything else, **_

_**and ditching is always a problem with me and my friends. please review!  
Maki**_


	3. Holy Crap!

_**hey guys, sorry about the wait, but I've been busy, with my exams and everyting, **_

_**and I haven't done anything on my other stories for a while, becuz I've been**_

_**focused on this one the most. I was told it was the best so far, and Im glad,**_

_**here's the next chapter of What's Happening To Me!**_

Sakura and Rory sat on Sakura's bed, finishing up their homework, when Touya strolled in.

"Hey Rory, what are you doing later?" he asked, Sakura let out a snort and Touya glared at her;

"I'm going to Syaoran's when me and Sakura are done our homework," Rory said. Touya sighed and flopped down

on Sakura's beanbag chair;

"What are you doing when the gaki is done showing off?" he asked, now Sakura glared at him.

"Hey, what about swimming? Me, Rory, you and Syaoran?" Sakura suggested as she closed her books; Rory

stared at her.

"You're done already? I can't figure out these last three questions," Rory said, pointing to her work; "Philosophy

just confuses me, I mean, how're we supposed to know all this?" she grumbled. Sakura giggled and handed her

own answers to Rory,

"And don't forget to put them in your own words. Our teachers shouldn't be giving different classes the same work," she

said and picked up her pink phone. "So swimming?" she asked, they nodded; "I'm calling Syaoran to see if he wants to

come when he's done," she dialed, looking at her clock to see it was 3:30.

"Li Residence," a slightly panting voice answered; Sakura jumped,

"Um, is Syaoran there?" she asked, the voice said yes and a new, more panting voice was heard.

"Hello? Syaoran here," he said, Sakura contained herself from squeaking at how hot he sounded;

"Syaoran, it's Sakura, we're about to come, but do you want to go swimming after?" she asked. Syaoran agreed and

they hung up.

"We'll have to stop at my house, it's on the way to his," Sakura heard Rory say through her bathroom door as she

changed. She put on a pink spaghetti strap shirt and green short-shorts over her bathingsuit and stepped out. Touya came

back with dark blue swimming trunks and a white t-shirt on;

"Yeah, well let's go then, I still want to be able to see him fight," Sakura ushered them downstairs and out the front door.

They opened the door to see Tomoyo, Mica and Anika walking by, on their way to the pool by the looks of it; they ignored

them and walked the opposite direction to Rory and Syaoran's houses.

Once Rory had changed, they walked on to turn down Fai street, feeling out of place, they searched for the sign 53.

Sakura spotted it and walked up to the large, white gates; she looked around for a buzzer or something.

"Who are you and what do you want," a male voice demanded; Sakura jumped then saw the voice box,

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm here to see Syaoran Li," she announced. There was a pause, then the gate swung open soundlessly;

Sakura walked up the long walkway with Touya and Rory right behind her.

"Welcome, Miss Kinomoto. Master Syaoran is still in practice, would you like to wait or watch?" a man in a black tuxedo,

with short brown hair, with flecks of graying near the temples, and a clean shaven face appeared beside the three.

"Oh, um, we came to watch him, thank you," Sakura said, her hands clasped in front of her, she bowed; the man bowed

back and led them away from the front doors. He opened a door and ushered them in,

"Master Syaoran's friends have arrived," he called, and closed the door; the two men ahead of them halted, panting, sweating

but smiling.

"Would you like to stop early?" the taller, older one of the two asked; he had gray hair combed back, but he looked unbelievably fit.

Syaoran shook his head, his soaked brown hair flopped into his eyes,

"Just a break, Wei," he said and walked over to them. Sakura couldn't help herself; she stared at his bare, wet chest, his abs and

pecs (lmao, pecs) were clearly visible, and his biceps flexed as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Sakura! Stop drooling!" Rory whispered roughly in her ear and she shook her head, checked for drool, then smiled as

Syaoran's face appeared from under the towel. She looked at the other man when she saw him smirk, he then smiled at her

and she quickly turned away to hide her blush.

"Wow, so you do workout everyday," Touya commented; Sakura glared at him and he shrugged innocently,

"Syaoran, it's four right now, right?" she asked, Syaoran nodded, taking a drink of water. "So we can leave in another half an hour,"

she said; Syaoran nodded and went back to the centre of the room, where he started fighting again with Wei.

They were walking to the pool when Sakura suddenly remembered something,

"Um, guys...Tomoyo and them are there," she said, stopping; the others turned and looked at her. Rory laughed and slung her arm

around Sakura's shoulders,

"Hun, who cares? We go there, and you can show off your great bod, they haven't seen it in a while, have they? Only I have, muahahahahaha!

They'll be so jealous," she said, starting to mumble to herself. Sakura looked at the ground in front of her, feeling her cheeks grow hot as

she felt Syaoran's eyes on her;

"Saki, just ignore them, like you were going to do at lunch today if they were at our tree, we go and they would probably just leave, too

nervous to be around you," Touya said, Sakura nodded, not saying a word. Syaoran was suddenly beside her, his arm snaked around her waist

while Rory's disappeared;

"It's okay, we can have great bods together, and we can ignore them together, or we can mock them together, whichever one you'd prefer," he said,

smiling, Sakura smiled up at him, no longer embarrassed.

"Hey, maybe you two can go out together, too," Rory whispered in their ears, Sakura shoved her face down once more, her cheeks even more hot;

Syaoran's arm didn't budge,

"Only if Sakura wouldn't mind, whichever she'd prefer, remember?" he said, Sakura could feel Touya's rage in her heart (they're twins, remember?).

"Would you like to, Sakura? When your brother and Rory go out tomorrow, maybe can, too? Maybe a double date," he asked, Sakura tensed under

his arm, knowing fully well she wanted to say yes, but Touya's rage just got more and more unbearable, she was surprised he hadn't thrown Syaoran

down and started to fight him, but then she remembered how he fought, and knew that Touya knew he couldn't beat him. She could feel Syaoran

tense now, she looked up into his amber orbs, he into her emerald ones,

"...Yes, I'd love to," she said, smiling; Touya's rage burst over the limit and Sakura twisted Syaoran out of the way just in time as Touya went

flying past them; the two kept falling until Sakura's back hit a tree and Syaoran's body crushed her against it, a Sakura sandwich, she had thought after that.

She could feel his hot breath snaking down her neck, and shivers ran up her spine; his arm was still around her waist, his other one was now braced on the tree

right beside her neck. Sakura looked up into Syaoran's startled face; he was beet red, she knew that she was too, then Syaoran was pulled away as Touya

recovered; Sakura screamed and grabbed her twin's arm before he brought it down.

"Sakura, get off of me!" Touya roared, fighting her menacingly tight grip, she was hanging off of his arm, using her weight to keep him fron hitting Syaoran, who lay

on the ground under them;

"No! Leave him alone! What'd he ever do to you!" she cried, she didn't like her twin fighting with this guy that she felt at least _something_ for; she felt the tears fall

down her red cheeks. Touya softened and turned to wrap his arms around Sakura, she let go of his arm and wrapped her own arms around his neck in a fierce

hug,

"Sakura, don't cry, please don't cry," Touya mumbled in her ear. Sakura looked up into his brown eyes, she saw the same brotherly love that was always there,

even when he was teasing her; she hugged him tighter as she tried to stop the tears.

"Touya, why? Why can't you leave him alone," she lowered her voice so just he could hear her, "I like him, I want to know if I can feel more than that, you and I both

know that you _love_ Rory, and I never do anything to her, why can't you leave Syaoran alone? Until I find out?" she begged; her knees buckled and she crumpled to

the ground with Touya still holding her, he came down under her and placed her in his lap. ((yes yes, i know this stuff doesn't ever happen in the show or anything,

but still, u must admit that it's adorable, and I've always wanted my brother to be this nice to me, and they're twins so they must be this close)) Touya rocked her until

she stopped crying, Rory and Syaoran stood behind them, concern in both of their eyes;

"I'll stop, I promise. Just don't do this ever again, okay? I'll try to like him," Touya promised, Sakura nodded and went to stand, but couldn't move her legs; her knees

felt too weak, and they pounded with the pain of trying. Touya stared at her, "What's wrong?" he demanded, Sakura looked at him, tears once again coming to her

eyes,

"I can't...I can't move my legs, my knees...they're too weak..." she mumbled as she tried and tried to no avail. Finally Rory came over and slowly pulled her up as Touya

looked at her with concern; he inspected her knees, the skin was all pink, and looked slightly swollen;

"Sakura, I think it's that thing...from yesterday?" Touya stood and helped Sakura to walk back to Syaoran; Sakura looked down at her knees and groaned.

"This is stupid, I hate feeling so weak, I know I'm not. Let's hurry and get to the pool," she said, one arm around Touya's neck, and the other around Syaoran's in

stability. They got to the pool and saw Tomoyo, Anika and Mica there; Anika looked at Sakura in concern through the fence, looking like she wanted to help,

while Tomoyo and Mica tried ignoring them. They all stripped off their extra clothes and walked to the middle of the pool; Syaoran was the one to stare at Sakura this

time, she wasn't as close to being as big as he was (hopefully never will be), but she had the greatest abs/stomach he had ever seen on a girl; they weren't huge and

as visible as his were, but still easily noticable, looking like they had been carved by an angel. Her breasts were the perfect size for her body figure, and her arms

slightly muscled, thought Syaoran knew she could do more than what her arms said she could; he looked to see Touya, Anika, Tomoyo and Mica all staring at Sakura,

too. Not even her twin had seen her apparantly new stomach?

"Sakura! Hurry up and get in, it's not that cold," Rory called from inside the pool, she was already soaked; Sakura was standing at the edge, dipping her toes in, Syaoran dipped his own in and found the water to be quite cold; he then had an idea. He ran up behind Sakura, grabbing her waist with his arm, and dove in, Sakura screaming in his ear as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Icy cold water rushed over Sakura's body, she screamed under water until she ran out of breath, then was pulled to the surface by Syaoran; she panted as she clung to Syaoran's strong frame, glaring up at him; he was laughing, she couldn't help it any longer...

_**((I was thinking about ending it here...but that's not very long, wouldn't this have been a good cliffy? ducks from tomatoes and such))**_

She laughed right out and clung to him even harder for support. Touya and Rory jumped in beside them, splashing them even more; to Sakura's surprise,

Touya didn't come up glaring daggers at her evil captor and soaker ((lmao, that's what i'd call him)).

"That was _such_ a good one, man," Touya said, reaching out as Syaoran gave him a high five; Sakura glared at the two boys,

"I _so_ hate you guys," she yelled and pushed away from Syaoran, diving under the water and swimming away faster than anyone could've guessed she could.

Syaoran and Touya looked after her, worry in Syaoran's eyes, confusion in Touya's, _Why is she acting like this?_ he thought as Syaoran swam after her, his

strong arms taking him fast.

"Sakura! Wait! I was only kidding around, you know that, right? Please don't hate me," Syaoran begged when he got to Sakura's back at the edge of the pool; she

turned around, a huge grin on her face, her shoulders shook with the pressure of trying to stop the laughs that tried to bubble up. Syaoran stared at her, mouth

open, not believing; Sakura suddenly burst out laughing, as she flung herself at him, her arms once again finding their way to clasp at the back of his neck, her frame

shaking from her laughing so hard; Syaoran looked over to see Touya and Rory were looking at them with same disbelief.

"Oh. My. God. That was just _priceless_, I couldn't help it, I don't think I've ever pulled a better joke than that one...did I get you?" she looked up into his eyes, hope evident in her own; Syaoran grinned sheepishly,

"Oh you got me," he admitted; Sakura smiled brightly up at him. Syaoran pulled her closer to him, almost crushing her smaller frame, "I just thank God you're not mad at me," he said as he plunged under the water with Sakura.

Sakura steamed when Syaoran took her under the freezing water again, but it sudsided almost as quickly as it had came when she felt his lips pressed to hers in a wet

meeting; she opened her eyes to see his blurry face; he wasn't backing off, not showing any signs that it was just a small pecking joke. She tightned her grip on his neck

and leaned into the water surrounded kiss; Syaoran still didn't show any sign of backing off as he pulled her even closer, if it was even possible; then Sakura pulled back and went up for air, and Syaoran was gone.

_**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG! i hate ending it here, but it seems a good one, doesn't it?**_

_**HAH! i made you think it was a fluke up there, and then it still happened! am i good or**_

_**what? or am i the only one who enjoyed that...meh, please review!**_

_**Maki **_

_**oh! and I'll be changing my name soon, to Suteishii, so don't get confused!**_

_**i found that maki was fake glares and that this one is actually my really japanese **_

_**name.**_


	4. Meh, dunno

_**hey guys, sorry for the wait but I had this like, three quarters of the way written, and then my stepdad**_

_**deleted my account! He is evillness in a triangle! yeah...here's the next chapter of What's Happening To Me?**_

Sakura whipped around, looking for the lost Syaoran, when she was pulled once again under the icy water.

She looked into the blurry face of the one and only Syaoran, she could see that he was smirking; she pulled him above

water and clung to him in a tight hug.

"Where did you go?" she asked his wet shoulder; he chuckled as he hugged her back,

"I just stayed behind you the whole time," he said as Sakura pulled away. She glared at him,

"That was a nasty trick," she grumbled; he laughed as he swam in circles around her,

"Naw, I was only trying to scare you like you scared me," he said; Sakura shook her head.

"Not that, you imbocile," she said, pointing under the water; Syaoran blinked at her and then chuckled,

"Ohhh, but you and I both know that you liked it, and plus, it wasn't a trick," he said and swam away. Sakura groaned and looked around her,

and saw Tomoyo, Mica and Amaya looking at her; she stuck her tongue out at them and swam back to Touya and Rory.

"Hey, do you want to play water tag?" Rory asked her; she nodded and looked around for Syaoran, then voiced her question.

"I'm right here, babe, don't worry," his voice said from behind Sakura; she turned to see him standing directly behind her, and she could feel

Touya's anger over Syaoran's nickname he used for her.

"Don't call me that, and are you going to play?" Sakura asked; she saw a quick flash of sadness on his dace, then he nodded, smiling.

"Ok, you're it!" Sakura tapped Touya and swam away laughing; she saw Syaoran and Rory also swim away,

"I'll get you Sakura!" Touya yelled as he came after her. She screamed and dove under water, swimming with her eyes open so she didn't bump

into anyone. She turned to where the other two were watching and caught up fast when they started swimming away from Touya, who was right

behind Sakura; he was about to touch her when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the way and he touched Rory's leg instead.

"Awwww, Touya!" Rory complained jokingly before counting to 60, which was their usual number. Sakura and Syaoran swam into the deep end;

Sakura was swimming on her back when she bumped into someone,

"Watch where you're going!" Mica yelled at her; Sakura scowled at her,

"Sorry, didn't know you were such a prat," she said and swam back to Syaoran.

"Wow, you actually called her a name, and I thought you were too nice to call any of your ex-friends anything," Syaoran teased; Sakura scowled

at him and turned around just in time to move away from Rory's outstreched hand. She touched Syaoran instead, who glared at Sakura for not

warning him; Sakura turned and swam away fast into the shallow end as Syaoran counted. She huddled into a corner where she could see everything;

she saw Syaoran look around, he didn't see her. He swam off looking for everyone; Sakura could see that Rory was hiding in a clump of people, and

Touya was in the other corner; she never saw Syaoran until he was almost on her. She screamed and kicked off the wall, but Syaoran was already coming

in fast; he landed on her back and they both went under. Sakura once again felt his warm lips pressed to hers, _Why does he keep doing this?_ she thought,

even though she replied by sticking her tongue into his mouth; she felt her stomach go wild in flips and butterflies, she even thought she felt a few bees. They

went up for breath as if they hadn't been kissing; Sakura saw that Syaoran's bright amber eyes were twinkling, even though there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

She smiled,

"You got me, but you better start swimming, I'm already at 30," she said; Syaoran gasped and started swimming in the opposite direction and Sakura closed her eyes.

They played tag until the pool closed, which was at 7 30, so for pretty long, then decided to go back to Syaoran's house for a few lessons in Karate.They stayed there for supper and left at 9 for their homes.

"Sakura, I don't think...you should stay around Syaoran that much," Touya said when it was just them two walking home; Sakura stared at him,

"What do you mean? What's wrong with us being friends?" she asked him. He sighed as he looked down the dark street, only the patches of light

thrown down from the streetlamps slightly illuminated them as they walked, Sakura wearing one of Syaoran's jackets, her hands stuffed in the pockets;

"He's...he's too macho, ya know? He thinks he can get you without trying, without being true, but I'm not fooled, he thinks he's all that, don't you see? He's a jerk,"

Touya explained. Sakura just stared at him, then looked down at the pavement in front of her feet as they got closer to their house, considering what he had said;

"I understand that you're just being protective of me like a brother should be of his sister, but Touya, Syaoran is a nice guy, he just...just likes to flirt and stuff, that's

all. And if that means that he likes me, then that's okay, because I like him too, yeah, Touya I do like him, and if he does turn out to be a jerk, you can shove 'I told

you so' in my face, and I'll hug you," she said as they turned up their walkway.

"So, you're going to go ahead and go out with him?" Touya asked, stopping without either of them opening the door,

"No, he hasn't asked me yet, and plus, I just met him," Sakura said;

"But you said you like him, if you can like him in one day, then you can obviously go out with him in two," Touya said. Sakura sighed and opened the door, sliding her

shoes off as Touya came in behind her,

"I do like Syaoran, but he hasn't asked me out yet, I don't even know if he likes me, so we'll have to wait and see if he ever asks me, Touya. And please, just try and understand him, he just moved here-" he cut her off,

"And was embraced by a beautiful, nice, understanding girl, what kind of guy would let a thing like that pass?" he demanded as they now marched upstairs to their rooms.

"Touya! Just listen, okay? Just give him a chance, please, and just...just wait and see with me, if all he is is a jerk looking for action. I told you, I'll be happy to hear

you say 'I told you so' and I'll praise you for the rest of your life," Touya grinned at this, "But _only_ if he turns out to be a total jerk, not if it just doesn't work out, if

he starts acting all stupid and trying to get me in bed when I don't want to, then I will, but for now...goodnight, brother," and she walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Touya sighed and walked into his own room right beside his twin's.

_**sorry for the wait, sorry for for it being short, but I**_

_**have other stories and I didn't know what else to**_

_**put in here, please review!**_

_**Suteishii**_


End file.
